White Houses
by tomlinsonology
Summary: Massie didn't want to move to Westchester, she didn't want to become friends with the A-Listers, and she definitely didn't want to get involved in their drama. Unluckily for her, all of these things happened.
1. Crashed on the floor

hey waddup ya'll

this is my first story, so, be kind

also there will be alot of grammatical errors, be aware.

* * *

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends_

Moving to Westchester wasn't something she was looking forward to.

It required being having to start school in the middle of her junior year, make new friends, and every other uncomfortable thing new students had to do.

But lucky for her new friends came quicker than she had hoped.

_Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us _

And she didn't befriend just regular kids.

She befriended the coolest kids in Westchester.

The four kids everybody knows, the **A-Listers**.

And she became cool by association.

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

The boys were beautiful, like everything else in Westchester.

They were **Cam Fisher** and **Derrick Harrington**.

Cam was soft spoken and sweet like sugar.

Derrick was wild and impulsive.

_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes _

The girls were something else all together.

There was **Skye Hamilton**, the dancer.

She was outgoing and was always willing to put a smile on someone's face.

Skye was someone girls' aspired to be.

_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure _

Then there was **Nikki Dalton**.

The definition of perfect.

Head cheerleader, gorgeous, popular.

The cruelest girl on the face of planet Earth.

_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her _

Last but not least, there's **Massie Block**.

Every story needs a protagonist, right?

She made the great move from Seattle to Westchester not too long ago.

She made friends with the exclusive A-Listers.

She should feel like the luckiest girl in the New York state area.

But she doesn't.

Because every story gets complicated.

_We were all in love and we all got hurt_

Nikki is **dating** Cam.

Cam is **_head over heels_** for Massie.

Skye's **healing** from a break up.

Derrick's_** into**_ Skye.

And Massie's just **along for the ride**.

_In White Houses._


	2. Heard you're new in town

hi everyone thanks for reviewing :)

this is kind of another kind of introduction, about how the characters feel about massie and all that

the next chapter will actually be getting into the story c:

okay anyways, enjoy! and beware of grammar errors!

* * *

_Heard you're new in town  
Want someone to show you round _

Massie's first day was March 2nd and she was contemplating just begging her parents to be home schooled. She coasted through her classes without being noticed, which was perfect and exactly what she wanted. That all ended when she stepped foot in her physics class. Physics was right before lunch and lunch seemed to be the only thing she was stressing about. Despite just wanting to remain anonymous she knew she didn't want to sit alone. But lucky for her, she got noticed by someone. This someone was Skye Hamilton.

Skye was on the hunt for a girl for Derrick, he was terribly lonely even though he denied it. Skye could see it, she had an intuition about these sorts of things. When she saw Massie, she knew she would be perfect for Derrick. She was kind of tall but not too tall, she was pretty, and she had this look in her eyes. Skye didn't know what it was but she knew it was something and she wasn't going to let this moment just pass by. So, as soon as class was over Skye practically bounded up to her and asked if she wanted to eat with her and her friends at lunch. Of course, Massie said yes.

Nikki didn't take well to Massie. She didn't know what it was but there something about her that she didn't like, not one bit. But she wasn't going to say anything, she couldn't have this Massie girl on the outside. What if she turned out to be a major threat? So, she welcomed Massie with open arms. You know the saying, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer. That's exactly what she was doing.

Derrick thought Massie was alright. She definitely wasn't his type of girl for a girlfriend but definitely was his type for a girl best friend and he was in need of one of those. Sure, Cam was his best friend since they were in diapers and he told him everything. But he felt like he needed a girl's opinion on some things, like the fact that he had a crush on Skye since they were eleven and at one point she actually liked him back but then she got a boyfriend. He needed to know what to do and knew that Cam would be hopeless about that kind of situation since Cam was never unlucky in the category of liking someone.

Cam wasn't really sure how to feel about Massie. She was ...different, that's all he could think of to describe her. He felt like he just wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know what her favorite color was, what music she liked, what music she didn't like, her favorite food, he wanted to know everything about her and he wasn't sure why. Cam was only supposed to feel that way about Nikki, his girlfriend for three years. But it was just something about this new girl that made his heart beat faster.


	3. We're happy free confused and lonely

hi everyone! sorry for the wait for this chapter :(

i promise i'll try and update quicker!

hope you enjoy this and remember, grammar issues ahead~

* * *

_We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical at the same time_

"You know what I hate." Massie said as she looked over at Derrick who was busy lounging on her bed, he picked his head up then raised his eyebrows.

"What do you hate?" Derrick asked as Massie got up from her computer chair then walked over to the front of her bed.

"That stupid inspirational music they play in Full House." Massie said as Derrick snorted with laughter then shook his head.

"What a weird thing to hate, Mass." Derrick said a small smile still on his face, Massie smiled then cocked her head to the side.

"It is a little weird isn't it?" Massie said then ran a hand through her hair, ruffling the short wavy brown strands.

"It's extremely weird." Derrick said before furrowing his eyebrows when he noticed the way Massie was staring at him, "Why are you staring at me like that, Block?"

"You know why." Massie said then pointed her finger at him, Derrick rolled his eyes but let out a small chuckle before lifting his legs up. Massie grinned then climbed up on her bed and laid her stomach down on Derrick's sock clad feet. He immediately reached his arms up to take her hands in his, their fingers lacing together.

"I'm super girl!" Massie said with a loud laugh before she fell off of Derrick's feet, falling next to him with a thud. Derrick laughed then looked over at her.

"When will you learn that you're too clumsy to be doing that?" Derrick asked has he rolled onto his side so he could face her properly.

"I'm not too clumsy, you just can't hold me up properly. I thought you were supposed to have strong legs, Derrington." Massie said with a small smile, Derrick chuckled then shook his head. He knew it'd be easier if he liked Massie. He knew she'd be a great girlfriend. She was funny, wasn't clingy, and beautiful. Especially now with her hair all tousled and her amber eyes so bright. Derrick knew he liked Skye though but he was a teenage boy, with hormones, and when a pretty girl was just there laying next to him, he was going to try and make a move. So, he leaned closer to her and Massie reciprocated then gave him a small smile. Derrick leaned in, their lips almost touching until Massie pinched his top and bottom lip between her fingers.

"...What are you doing?" Massie asked with a smile, she was amused by this. He should've figured she would be by this kind of thing. Derrick shrugged because he couldn't move his lips very well in this state and Massie laughed then let go of his mouth.

"You're an idiot." Massie said before rolling off of her bed then walking over to her desk and grabbing her cellphone which almost immediately started buzzing. Derrick watched her face light up and her thumbs move quickly over her phone.

"Who was it?" Derrick asked as he sat up and Massie grabbed a pair of shoes from her floor and put them on.

"Nikki, she wants us to go over." Massie said as she looked over at him and Derrick let out a very audible groan.

"But why?" Derrick asked as he sat up and Massie gave him a small smile then shook her head.

"Because everyone else is there and she doesn't want us to be excluded, bless her little heart." Massie said then walked over to her vanity and grabbed a brush then ran it through her hair before throwing it into a ponytail.

"By everyone does she mean _everyone _everyone? Or just like, us everyone." Derrick asked as he and Massie walked to the door.

"Just us everyone, Derrington."

Massie drove them to Nikki's place. Derrick never trusted her behind the wheel, she just got her learner's permit only two weeks ago and she was kind of ...wild on the road. But she managed to get them there in one piece and Derrick figured his silent prayer before they left worked. When they went inside, they were almost automatically told that Nikki was upstairs in her room. Once they got there, they were greeted with the familiar smell of fresh laundry and roses.

"Finally." Nikki said as she walked over to them, her dark brown hair was up in what looked like an extremely sloppy bun. There were loose pieces hanging around her face and she was still in some kind of lounge wear, she usually never wore "lazy" clothes. Even around her friends. But today seemed to be some kind of exception because here Nikki was in a cream colored off the shoulder sweater (that looked extremely soft), a pair of gray leggings, and a pair of pink fluffy socks on her feet.

"Calm down, Nikki. At least they showed up and together I might add." Skye said as she walked over, wiggling her eyebrows and a mischievous smile on her face. Derrick could feel his heart beat harder in his chest just at the site of her, she always managed to do this to him. Even with a simple giggle or smile, she could reduce him to a gibberish speaking mess. Skye looked effortless, as usual. Just wearing a simple white v-neck and a pair of light wash skinny jeans, her feet were bare showing off a pair of sea foam green toes.

"Shut up, Skye." Massie said with a playful roll of her eyes and a smile, Skye grinned at her then winked.

"Okay, where is Cam? I wouldn't have came if I knew it was going to be one big estrogen fest." Derrick said as Massie snorted then covered her mouth.

"He's in the kitchen getting something to eat." Nikki said with a simple roll of her deep brown eyes before walking away from him then taking a seat on her bed. Which was probably one of the best parts of Nikki's room, her fluffy king size bed with pink satin sheets. Derrick had fallen asleep on her bed more times than he'd like to admit.

"Go wait for your bro, _Derrington_. I need to steal Massie away from you for a second." Skye said with a small smile before grabbing Massie's wrist then dragging her away towards Nikki's bed. Derrick crossed his arms over his chest and turned his attention to the TV where Nikki's favorite movie, Clueless, was playing. Sometimes he thought she just had it on a loop, he glanced over at the girls just for a moment. He saw Massie's angry face and Skye looking really upset like she was about to cry before he could do anything or say anything, Cam came back.

"Nikki, I swear, your kitchen is like another world." Cam said as he came in then kicked the door shut behind him, managing to juggle a box of Junior Mints, a bag of Popchips (original flavor only, of course), two Vitamin waters (for Skye and Nikki), a can of Pepsi, and the cherry on the sundae a bag of Twizzlers.

"Jesus, Cam. Are you sure that's enough food?" Massie said with a laugh from the bed and Cam smiled, Derrick knew that smile. That was the smile he used to give Nikki when they first started dating but now Massie was getting it, oh shit, Cam liked Massie! It was so obvious now that Derrick thought about it.

"Very funny, Mass." Cam said as he walked over to the bed then handed Skye and Nikki their Vitamin waters.

"Thank God you're back, Cam. I don't think I'd be able to be with _them_ for too long." Derrick said as he walked up to them and clapped Cam on the back, making him chuckle as Skye stuck her tongue out at them.

"You're an ass, Derrick." Skye said then turned her attention to the TV, Derrick noticed that she didn't say it with her usual grin or playful wink. She did that for his sake because if she didn't, he never knew if she was just kidding or not. He didn't know what was up with her and he wanted to but he knew now wasn't the time to try and play Dr. Phil.

"Let's just watch the movie, guys." Massie said from her spot on Nikki's bed then grabbed the bag of Popchips, everyone nodded in agreement then turned their attention to the movie. Derrick knew he needed to talk to Skye about what was bugging her and he needed to talk to Cam about liking Skye ...and whatever he felt for Massie or more importantly how Cam felt about Massie.


End file.
